


A Little Want, A Little Need

by kennedie_exe



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blindfolds, Connor is a bit of a masochist, Connor is a fucking tease man, Connor is a thirsty boy, Dirty Talk, Hank is once again not amused, Hank knows and isn't amused, It's like phone sex but through their minds, Jericho crew knows and is amused, Just Roll With It, Light Bondage, M/M, Make Connor a slutty boi 2018, Markus is having an interesting time, Markus is here for it, Masturbation, Mentions of rough sex, Multiple Orgasms, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Rough Sex, Slight Choking, Telepathy Sex, This ship needs more porn so I wrote more porn, and it's filthy, look the real sex is here, now added content, part 3 coming soon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-12 04:54:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15332226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kennedie_exe/pseuds/kennedie_exe
Summary: Connor is many things; An android meant for killing, one of the best detectives in Detroit, someone so analytical and cold was now in the precinct bathroom fucking himself on his fingers while his boyfriend fed him scenarios that he wanted so badly. Only Markus could get him like this, he doesn't mind in the slightest.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Well this is just porn I have nothing else to say

It's perplexing really. Despite him being deviant, Connor still had a few issues with dealing with his feelings. It's been over a year now since the android revolution was a triumph with a lot of things happening and changing around them. Amongst those changes, Connor himself had changed as well, just the slightest. From his old robotic movements, cold demeanor, and mechanical thinking, he's grown more easy going, more alive. He also understood more when it came to human dialect from slang words to off-handed phrases; A slew of things that kept him almost human-like. Actual feelings though, well… they were the difficult part in all of this.

 

Having a boyfriend was equally as difficult.

 

Not to say he couldn't deal with it; He's definitely the happiest he's ever been don't get him wrong, but Connor could be a bit aloof at times. He's picked up a lot of cues from Markus over the half year they've been dating but sometimes he stops, thinks, and wonders just how he's so lucky. He's getting used to his emotions little by little and he's learning a multitude of things each day but he's still no human; Still gets confused in certain moments, but he's grown as a _person_. He was real, alive, and in _love_.

 

He loved Markus so much.

 

Every fiber (every wire) of his being would nearly short circuit every time he was with Markus. It's the highest level of emotions he's ever felt which was intriguing as well as insane for purely _feeling_ like something other than a machine. Markus made him _feel_ like more of a person and he couldn't thank this man enough. Not to mention the cute gesture Markus bestowed on him like holding his hand, kissing him sweetly, or always making sure he was okay with his emotions; Overall, just so caring (and it could be just his nature of being caring since that was his model after all) but it made Connor all warm and fuzzy inside or in better terms, made his system a touch warmer.

 

Besides the adoring gestures, Markus was the only person to get under Connor’s skin and make him lose his mind. Feelings such as need, desperation, _lust_ that he'd never thought he could even adapt to. They have sex, provided that androids did have the necessary parts for it just like humans, and a lot of it. Most of the time it was tender love making; Soft touches, languid kisses, simply taking their time to enjoy the beautiful art of intimacy- Sometimes though, it's rough, hard sex that made Connor almost a totally different being. His usual composed self long forgotten when they got into a certain mood.

 

He's loud for instance; For someone who was usually rather soft-spoken, except for interrogations, he's one hell of a screamer. He could never contain himself which was probably due to being so overwhelmed with emotions that he just lets it all out like a waterfall while Markus thrived off the choir of noises. Connor liked the way Markus took control; Those hands holding him down, making him beg because he always tried to play it off as staying composed but they both knew it never lasted long. His mind drifted off, thinking about everything Markus could give him from those hands, those lips, his cock; He loved it, he needed it, he _craved it-_

 

 _Come on Connor, now isn't the time_.

 

Okay, it was 9:30 am right now which was clearly not the time to piggyback on their recent sexual interactions. It's rather crash of him to be, as people say, so thirsty this early. He pushed back those thoughts as far as he could so he could focus back on his soon to be objectives. Connor was almost to work actually with Hank driving them in the old clunker of a car as death metal played in the background for ambiance. Hank was also a big help when it came to his emotions. He was the first person Connor told about coming to terms with his feelings for Markus and also asked for a rundown of what love really was in which Hank stared blankly at him while giving him a somewhat bullshit concept that Connor just rolled with. Hank meant well and really, he does his best to make sure Connor remembered he was truly alive.

 

The duo reached the precinct somewhat on time. Connor was getting better at making Hank get up, eat breakfast and get out the door at a decent hour to avoid traffic while also avoiding Fowler giving Hank an earful for being late yet again. The lieutenant was also bettering himself each day to Connor’s constant nagging about his health at his age but it's good for him, he knew it and he'd be damned to admit it out loud because he did not need Connor to pull an “I told you so” on him. Regardless of it, they both were partners, a team, a family and they wouldn't want it any other way.

 

Connor sat down at his desk right in front of Hank's desk, ready to review new cases of Human and android related homicides. Since the dusk of the revolution, androids got more freedom, to an extent, which was still gaining more ground than they had before; Rights to property, actual paying jobs, and yet there were still some underlying hate issues from anti-android groups. With everything that was accomplished, some people will never get out of old habits which explained why homicide was still a rather big issue, human and androids alike.

 

Connor’s mind goes back to Markus and he smiles to himself like a dope because Markus made it possible for androids to get this far. Peaceful, serenity, determined; All the things that made up the deviant leader and Connor swoons, internally, at the man that made him the happiest he's ever felt. The fact that Markus made him _feel_ was an adventure in and of itself. It took awhile to chock up enough courage to ask Markus let alone talk to Markus about feelings in general and the deviant leader was all ears; Which soon became all hugs, then all lips, then-

 

“Hey, quit ogling over your boyfriend, you're not fooling anyone with that dumbass smile you have right now. Get the fuck to work.” Hank, gruff as ever, snapped Connor out of his daydream which made his cheeks give a slight blue hue to them and he actually began going over reports, issuing out a soft “sorry” as Hank just waved him off.

 

It was an in-office day so it mainly consists of reviewing cases, looking at the evidence, forming leads, all that good stuff up until Connor and Hank took a break. Hank got some food and Connor, who doesn't need to eat, played with his coin to let the time go by. One of two things happened during this time; Gavin, being Gavin, stopped by with words of “Stop playing with that fucking coin, dipshit it's annoying.” while Hank blatantly told him to “Fuck off.” A regular day in the office it seemed. The second thing that occurred was a certain someone's voice that went through Connor’s head.

 

**_Hey babe._ **

 

And that goofy smile stretched across his face with that warm, fuzzy feeling blossoming inside him; Hearing Markus’s voice made all his stress disappear while some of his earlier unsavory thoughts were being processed again. He closed his eyes, ready to respond. Telepathy conversations were such useful things while also being fairly discreet.

 

_Hello Markus. How are today?_

 

**_Doing well. Just been thinking about the sexiest androids all day._ **

 

_Are you that conceded that you think so highly of yourself._

 

**_Shut up, you know I'm talking about you._ **

 

_Oh,_ _I know, but it's nicer hearing that it is, in fact, me you were referring to._

 

**_You're impossible._ **

 

_Correction, I'm irresistible._

 

It got quiet for a bit and Connor figured Markus got caught up in some work of his own since he _was_ the political figurehead for the androids. From all the meetings he had to go through to press conferences, it was a lot of work. The worst was the occasional talk show that Connor knew he hated but does it for the good publicity granted they don't ask him personal questions; Those got uncomfortable and Markus would nicely avoid those questions at all cost. Humans were rather… inquisitive beings.

 

Soon, it was time to go back to work and Connor soon accepted that Markus did get caught up in something so he doesn't worry much about it, he had his own work that needed to be done anyways. As if on cue though, right as he began going back over the reports, a strangled moan flooded his mind followed by heaving breathing. His LED ran yellow then ran blue, his eyes grow wide.

 

_Markus… Markus, are you masturbating?_

 

**_I did say I was thinking about the sexiest android, didn't I? I miss you, Connor._ **

 

_I'm working Markus, now isn't the time-_

 

Another moan comes through then a video appeared. Connor _should_ ignore the video, go back to work, and scold Markus for his promiscuous behavior, but he doesn't. He, instead, opened said video and had to bite back the moan that wanted to escape him. The video displayed was Markus running his hand up and down his shaft slowly, a bit of precum oozing from the tip and Connor didn't realize how much he wanted a taste or how much he wanted to _feel_ that cock in his mouth. Needless to say, his thirst had never subdued.

 

**_I wish you were here right now._ **

 

_If you'd be so kind, I'd like to get back to work-_

 

 ** _How would you feel if I came to the station, pushed you down on your desk and had my way with you while everyone watched_**? ** _They'd see the real Connor, the Connor that's nothing but a moaning slut for my cock._**

 

Connor was not expecting this right now but God, he thought out that scenario anyways and all the outcomes were so good. He did imagine Markus coming into his place of work, shoving him down, and doing whatever he damn well pleased to him while everyone watched the scene unveil. The degrading ‘slut’ held some truth to it; Only Markus could do something like this to him, reducing him into a puddle of need and doing it in front of people was making the front of Connor’s pants a bit tighter around his crotch.

 

_Markus. I'm. Working._

 

The small voice of reason told him he had a task to finish his work while another task popped in his peripheral to _Get to Markus immediately_.

 

**_I know you want it, Connor. You want my cock rearranging your circuits, don't you? You'd take my cock like the good boy I know you are._ **

 

Fuck.

 

_Fuck._

 

That hits him right in his, as Markus puts it, his kinks. He's grown to like being praised for doing good; In a general sense, it's like completing a case flawlessly, but the way Markus praised him, the alluring _good boy_ got under his skin, made his whole body heat up and he had to cover his mouth to conceal yet another moan threatening to come out. His LED swirled yellow for a while which could be seen as him procession information so it's not like he'll be questioned about it.

 

**_Fuck, I want you here, screaming my name and begging me to fuck you until your system reboots. You always look so good when you orgasm with my name on your lips. And I know you'll ask for more afterward because I know you can't get enough of my cock._ **

 

It's red now, his LED goes red when his body heats up too much than it should. His eyes are slammed shut as he just endured in every filthy thing Markus was saying to him-

 

“Connor, Connor? You okay, son?”

 

Reality hits him. He's still working, he's still in the office, _still growing hard_ , but Hank was speaking now and he didn't even know what the lieutenant had said since his mind has strayed away from his work.

 

“I'm sorry… W-what did you say?” He's so pathetic right now. As someone so attentive, so on top of things, he can't even speak properly let alone comprehend what Hank was even saying to him.

 

“You're being weird right now, Connor. I asked if you were okay. You seem… distracted.” Oh, Connor was more than distracted. He was about 2.5 seconds away from leaving to go straight to Markus but he knew he couldn't just up and leave without a plausible excuse.

 

“Sorry, this case was just… intense…” He's unsure on how stable his voice was or how believable that lie was. Hank only stared at him for a bit before going back to his own work and Connor let out a reluctant sigh. Good, he wasn't figured out.

 

**_It'd be a shame if you got caught. The great detective android of the DPD losing his mind over my cock in his place of work; What a sight to see._ **

 

Damn this, damn Markus, damn everything.

 

_Markus-_

 

**_Tell me how much you want me right now._ **

 

 _So much. So badly_.

 

He's unraveling at the seams. He can't focus on the task of finishing his work when all he can think about was Markus completely wrecking him. He's palming himself, in the precinct, where anyone could see him but he needed some relief, he _needed Markus_. He, instead, formulated a plan that was roughly 90% full proof where he'd get his relief and won't get caught.

 

“I'm going to go get some air. I'll be back shortly.” Connor began standing up and Hank gave him a _look_.

 

“Since when did androids need air?” Connor had prepared for this question.

 

“My system is a bit overheated right now. Probably due to the heat mixed with a system update I'm supposed to get sometime soon. Air helps cool down my system so overheating occurs less. It's android specifics I know you couldn't care less about.” Good, he said that like he normally would; Concise and convincing, Hank doesn't suspect a thing.

 

“Yeah yeah, whatever. You do look a little blue in the face anyways. Don't be out too long, still got some work that needs to be done so Fowler doesn't chew mine and your ass out.”

 

“Understood.” With that, Connor began walking with a bit more purpose all the way to the single restrooms. The whole time Connor formed his plan and talked to Hank, Markus was groaning in his ear about how much he wanted to fuck him and Connor could hear the slight wet sounds which only serve to make him grow harder; He hoped no one paid attention to the obvious tent in his slacks.

 

He wasted no time to get his pants and underwear around his ankles upon entering the restrooms. He got his swollen cock in his hand and just the slightest amount of friction made him moan quietly.

 

**_Well, well, well, the great detective is getting off in a bathroom at work. That's quite naughty of you._ **

 

_You… d-did this to me_

 

**_Good, now it won't stop you from thinking I was there fucking you against the door; Head pressed against it and my cock buried so deep inside you._ **

 

Every scenario Markus gave, Connor played out in his head yet Markus wasn't here, Markus couldn't do what he said but Connor needed it, he needed more.

 

“ _Markus…_ ” He spoke out loud all airy like, a needy moan left him as he began running his hand over his cock steadily. He wished Markus was here; That strong body pressed against his back, a callous hand shoving his head against the door while the other hand held his wrists. That cock ruining him from behind and turning him into, as Markus noted earlier, a moaning slut for cock.

 

**_Let me see you._ **

 

Connor left his pant and underwear in a heap on the tiled floor as he shuffled his way to a long mirror. He recorded himself; Hand dragging slowly over his cock, his mouth ajar with huffs of breath, and he whimpered out Markus’s name as he ended the recording, sending it soon after. He looked at himself in the mirror, analyzing; His shirt unbuttoned with his tie loosely hanging from it, thirium pump moving rapidly, systems slightly overheating, his hard cock in his hand, face completely flushed with his hazel eyes blown out so much they looked black. He looked wrecked, so desperate without even doing much, yet it wasn't enough.

 

**_Fuck, you look so good. I'd fuck you up more; I'll hold you down and fuck you so damn silly that all you'd be able to say is my name._ **

 

Connor moaned a touch louder and bit his hand to prevent himself from getting too loud. His other hand moved quickly up and down his length and he was close; So, so close-

 

 _Markus please, I need you_.

 

He needed something else but Markus wasn't here and getting off like this would take too long-

 

**_Finger yourself, baby. I bet you'd cum untouched._ **

 

He bet he could cum untouched too with how worked up he was. The hand he was biting was now in his mouth, tongue gliding over the digits to get them nice and wet. Connor had some sort of oral fixation due to the fact that he's moaning around his own hand without even touching himself. The pads of his fingers moved against his inner cheeks to the roof of his mouth all the way to the back of his throat and he moans aloud. He soon retracted his wet digits, bringing them behind him so he could tease at his hole.

 

**_Record yourself. I want to see your beautiful face._ **

 

And he does just that, more so he does some sort of a real-time recording so Markus could watch and hear him become a mess. He eased a finger inside and his mouth fell open with a silent scream. Once that finger moved around for a bit, another finger joined in eagerly; He began scissoring himself open and curling his fingers to find that one spot-

 

“Markus!” He found the spot that drove him crazy, making his eyes roll back and him being quiet about it was nearly forgotten. It's not the same though. God, nothing could beat a cock so good as Markus’s. He imagined Markus’s cock pushing inside him inch by inch until he felt so full. That pulsating feeling it brought as it dragged against his inner walls and hitting that spot every time.

 

**_Add another finger and fuck yourself on them. Imagine it's my cock fucking you. Yes, you're such a good boy._ **

 

Connor does add another finger with a high-pitched sound leaving his throat. An android meant for killing, one of the best detectives in Detroit, someone so analytical and cold was now in the precinct bathroom fucking himself on his fingers while his boyfriend fed him scenarios that he wanted so badly. The hand that was around his cock was now bitten between his teeth so he could conceal his wonton noises. His fingers, which were not the same, were as good as it could get since Markus wasn't here to sate him.

 

He was already approaching his release all too quickly. His hand moved quickly with his moving against it, his breath coming out through his nose, his other hand partial damaged from biting it so hard; That would be one hell of an explanation to Cyberlife; Why his hand had bite marks in it. Maybe one day he'll look back on this and laugh but for now, he's going to get off of it's the last thing he does.

 

**_You're close, aren't you?_ **

 

_Yes, yes, yes!_

 

**_Fuck, I'm close too, baby. Think of me fucking into you harder; I'd fuck the cum out of you until you're whimpering for me to stop but we both know you never want me to stop._ **

 

He removed his hand from his mouth to brace himself on the tile wall. His fingers moved roughly inside him, brushing against that spot that made his voice elevate to screams. He never wanted Markus to stop; He'd quit his job at the DPD if it meant being a warm, compliant body for Markus to fuck into any hour of the day. It was an outright crazy thought but it'd be so worth it. When he was off of work, he was going straight Markus to do any and everything with him.

 

_Markus, tell me I can cum. I need to cum._

 

Tears were pricking at the corner of his eyes out of the pleasure and that knot in the pit of his stomach was seizing, almost unraveling.

 

**_Cum for me baby. Let me hear you scream my name, let everyone know who made you just like this._ **

 

That does it for Connor. His fingers moved vigorously inside him, hitting that sweet spot until he couldn't hold back anymore.

 

“ _Markus_!” He screamed out a loud, long moan as his cock began spurting out cum against the mirror in front of him. He fingered himself through his orgasm, whimpering out Markus’s name until he was down from his high.

 

**_Fuck baby, I'm cumming!_ **

 

That delicious groan went through Connor’s mind making him moan out some more, made him need so much more. He soon pulled his fingers out of himself with a wet squelch. He looked himself over in the mirror and he looked so fucked out but he was as satisfied as he was going to get. He went to collect his pants from the ground, washed his hands, and cleaned off the mirror to make sure there were no remains of what he's done. He fixed his hair up also to appear as if he didn't just fuck himself in the precinct bathroom. He made sure he looked perfect before he started exiting the bathroom.

 

Connor opened the door to the surprise of  Hank standing in front of him with his arms crossed, face unamused. Now, he doesn't know how long the lieutenant had been there but he'd like to press his luck that it was only for a few minutes.

 

“Ah lieutenant, I was just about to come back to my desk. It was windy out so I came to the bathroom to fix my hair. Must have lost track of time-”

 

“Ya know, I've seen a lot of things, heard a lot of things, but if I ever hear _that_ from you again I'm shipping your fucking ass back to Cyberlife. You better be glad it was me who came by, now I gotta erase those noises from my head. Take the rest of the day off for Christ sakes.” Hank sounded more annoyed than upset which was better than Connor had hoped but he still felt terrible to have been caught in his escapade.

 

“Hank, I'm sorry. I don't know what compelled me to do that-”

 

“I don't wanna hear it. I could take a wild guess but right now, I'm going to get back to work and you go take as much time you need with Markus until I know you won't pull this stunt again.” With that, Hank turned away from him, shuddering a bit before returning back to his desk. Connor was going to retort but clearly, Hank did not want to see him right now. He sighed, he guessed this wasn't the worst outcome.

 

_Markus, why do you make me like this._

 

**_Because it's so hot seeing your composure crumble._ **

 

 _Thank you for making me embarrass myself in front of Hank_.

 

**_You know you wanted to do that just as much as I did._ **

 

_You're insufferable._

 

**_Correction, I'm irresistible. Get over here soon; It's going to be a long night so be ready._ **

 

Connor was more than eager to get to Markus plus it'll be a little surprise since he wasn't expected until later on. Hank was right, maybe he did need to get it out his system to prevent another outburst like that from happening. He was going to enjoying everything that Markus will do to him and maybe, in the end, Cyberlife might receive a call regarding a few minor damages.

 

It'll all be worth it.

 


	2. Comeuppance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Markus was a strong headed individual, unhinged by distractions of any kinds but when it came to Connor, he just had to try a little harder than that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, I decided to do a part 2 to this and better yet, a part 3 finale that will come out soon enough!
> 
> Enjoy Connor's little payback ;)

It's been a little over a week since that glorious day Markus had spent with Connor. To his surprise, that day, Connor got to him earlier on than he thought which only urged him to make sure he had all day to do whatever he wanted to do to Connor; Which was a lot. Enough to get an earful from Josh about being discrete and doing _those_ sorts of things on his own time, not when half of Jericho was present. North punched him in the stomach (not like he could feel pain anyways) and Simon just sighed at them, shaking his head in disgust. Seeing Connor stammer out an apology for their behavior, all flushed in embarrassment, only made Markus want to put him front and center, bend him over, and fuck him in front of all of Jericho for them to witness such a masterpiece that was Connor.

 

It's didn't happen, unfortunately.

 

Instead, a week had gone by without any indication on when the two lovers were able to spend any amount of time together. Both grew busy within the week; Markus doing rallies or going to more meeting while Connor had an extended homicide case and the small time they did have would be spent lying against each other, hand in hand, sharing a brief conversation with each other about their day and how much they loved one another until they almost fell into sleep mode. Connor would realize how late it was and retired back to Hank's place to Markus’s disappointment. The week served to not only tire them both out, but it leads Markus to feel frustrated in more ways than one. And it's not like he could do too much about it since he's been running around, going almost another week without physical intimacy or private time to himself.

 

When Connor told him he was off for today, Markus was already planning everything they could do once his meeting with the governor of Michigan was done. On a more romantic level, he figured they'd go to the park; He could paint the evening sunset full of vibrant colors and most likely complain about the meeting to Connor who would listen fondly with that cute smile across his face. When they got back to Jericho though, up to his single bedroom, he was going to make sure Connor would be out of commission for a few days.

 

There was something so captivating about Connor. Despite him being analytical as ever with his naive tendencies, he was surprisingly more down to earth than he appeared. Not only did he care for Markus, he had his own ways of romanticism; Like the time he got him a simple blue rose and Markus fucking framed it like it was a world-renowned piece of art. Connor had his quirks, as well as his anxieties; Feelings were still rather overwhelming sometimes but Markus was there to sit him down and listen to him until Connor’s stress level was all the way down. Same way when Markus had his rough days, Connor would willing listen to him without any problems. They work well together, understand each other, and neither of them could be any happier.

 

Also, Markus liked when Connor got in a _mood_.

 

Connor was as cunning as he was sneaky. He's played the innocent card more than he could count but Markus knew Connor understood exactly what he was doing. The way those doe eyes looked up at him when Connor was nicely between his legs. They look innocent and Connor even pretends to be aloof, sucking the head of his cock with mock confusion but then Markus would take the initiative; He'd shove Connor all the way down his cock and the moan he'd received only fueled him. He was pretty sure Connor had an oral fixation with the way he moans around him, also a praise kink they've yet to explore but Markus wanted to; God, he wanted to do _everything_ to Connor-

 

But for now, the meeting.

 

It was a rather small, insignificant meeting but Markus, being the figurehead for the deviants, had to attend for the sakes of continuing to get the word out about his movement. He's done _a lot_ ; He was once the deviant leader of a successful revolution and well, he was pretty much still the leader, more of a politician than anything. He had sat down in one of the rolly chairs at the long table before him, waiting for the gaggle of people to file in. He figured being early would prove that he was serious about all this, making sure he was on their good side. Insignificant as it was, the importance of it was still high, also North, Simon, and Josh were there too just to make this meeting more bearable.

 

Mr. Johnson, the governor, and his colleagues had soon came into the room. They all looked fairly nice, professional people ready to discuss more about the android freedoms Markus had requested all throughout the Android revolution. Mr. Johnson had two assistance beside him with a few others behind. They also seemed rather nice except for the male assistant who looked a bit more standoffish than the rest; Markus wasn't worried in the slightest.

 

“Hello, Mr. Johnson. It's nice to see you and your associates here for discussion.” Markus spoke with eloquence, a friendly smile attached to his words.

 

“Markus, it's a pleasure. And please, you can call me David.” David extended his hand out and Markus takes it without question, shaking it. “These are my two assistants, Mrs. Jamerson and Mr. Smith.”

 

“Pleasure to meet you two as well.” Markus turns to the two with a willing smile. Mrs. Jameson acknowledged him first, raising her hand to shake his.”

 

“The pleasure is ours. Anna is just fine, Markus.” She seemed like a very sweet woman with David seeming just as nice. He turned towards Mr. Smith who just stared at him.

 

“It's still Mr. Smith to you, android.” Yeah, this man was going to be hard to handle. Markus kept up a pleasant smile even though he definitely didn't want to deal with him; Markus could feel North rolling her eyes at the man.

 

“Be nice Richard.” David cuts Richard a look who just scoffed without any other words. The meeting soon commenced, everyone gathered around the large table ready to begin.

 

The meeting goes well once it started. Markus puts a ton of passion in his speech, making sure he got his point across in a determined yet harmonious manner. Everyone was engaged in his words and once he was done a small applause was emitted. Good, this should go all according to plan to get more humans on their side.

 

After a while, the meeting had gone to recess. Everyone had stayed inside the meeting room while Markus went out to think about what else he was going to discuss in the meeting. His words had to stay concise while also not backing down from any comments, especially from Richard. The man tried to interrupt him multiple times, but Markus knew his way around douchey behavior. He could deal with it; Besides, just a little while longer until he could be free and in the arms of his loving boyfriend.

 

Speaking of which-

 

_Hello Markus. Hope the meeting is going well._

 

Markus smiled to himself upon hearing that delightful voice go through his mind. The little inkling of stress this meeting brought slowly dwindled.

 

**_Hey babe, we're in recess now. It's as thrilling as a meeting could get._ **

 

_I could only imagine._

 

**_What about you? How's your off day?_ **

 

_Much needed if I'm being honest. I miss you, Markus._

 

Markus was happy to see Connor express himself much more. The small things like saying he missed Markus were things Connor wouldn't have done months ago. He's gotten out of his shell and actually had begun to believe he was not a killing machine anymore.

 

**_I miss you too. It'll only be about an hour or two until I'll be back. Then we can do whatever we want._ **

 

_I have something planned for us to get into when you get here._

 

That peeked Markus’s interest. Connor wasn't usually too invested in surprises, but Markus liked the thought of it.

 

**_And what is this elaborate plan you have?_ **

 

Connor hadn't responded in some time and soon it was time to go back in for the meeting. Markus figured Hank wanted him to do something which was fine, no need to worry. Markus was called back in for the meeting soon enough, walking into a screen on display for a video they were going to discuss. Markus sat back down in his rolly chair, waiting to see the unveiling of the video. It was a documentary-style video about androids and humans living together which was very insightful. It provided information from both human and Android views, making it as unbiased as possible. The video goes on with about 40 minutes left of it-

 

Then a video appeared in Markus’s mind from Connor. It was most likely of Sumo because Connor always sends Markus a daily dose of Sumo. While making sure he wouldn't get caught, he opened up the video and paused it immediately upon briefly seeing the content.

 

**_Connor, holy shit! Where did you get that?_ **

 

Where Markus had paused, he could see an average sized blue dildo on display in front of Connor. Markus blinked slowly trying to process this. Unconsciously, he kept the video going, and fuck, Connor was running his hand up the toy slowly before the video ended.

 

_Hank told me if I ever had needs or desires to, as he says it, ‘bust a nut’, then I should purchase something like this for some satisfaction. Granted I do it on my own time._

 

**_Don't you dare, Connor._ **

 

_What do you mean?_

 

Another video was sent to him. Connor was in front of a mirror with one of Markus’s long t-shirts that barely made it past his mid thighs. He was holding the dildo, bringing it close enough to his mouth to lick from base to tip slowly before putting the tip into his mouth; He went all the way down in one go and fuck, Markus wished that was his cock getting that amazing treatment.

 

**_I'm still in the meeting Connor, don't do this._ **

 

_Do what, Markus?_

 

Video number three is sitting in his peripheral and Markus was debating if he should ignore it, like he should do, or indulge. Connor was playing the innocent card, he knew exactly what he was doing to Markus. He knew he could be a tease and Markus, for some reason or another, was going to indulge in this secret behavior. He could record the meeting himself so it's not like he'll miss anything.

 

The video this time was of Connor running his tongue over the toy more eagerly; Moaning around it, artificial drool dribbling around out of his mouth before going all the way down and up the length all sloppily, saying Markus’s name all breathy like as the video ended.

 

**_Fuck, you look so good. You're going to make me walk out of this meeting._ **

 

_I wouldn't mind that in the slightest. I wish you were here, Markus. I'm terribly lonely._

 

Markus could hear that delightful moan go through his head; He always loved when Connor was vocal. For someone who's rather reserved, Connor would make any and all noises in the bedroom. From cute whimpers to outright screaming, it was all pure music to Markus’s ears. He got a sense of pride for being able to reduce Connor into a begging, withering mess.

 

_Markus, I don't know what to do next. Tell me what to do, sir._

 

Sir.

 

That title, it does something to Markus. It made him suppress a groan threatening to come out, made a pleasant heat go straight to his cock that was slowly growing harder from Connor’s antics. Connor knew what to do, he didn't need any guidance but God, it made Markus feel on top of the world when Connor wanted to be commanded. Connor was obedient by nature, always wanting to be told what tasks he needed to do but transmitting that behavior to the bedroom was so much better.

 

**_Be a good boy and have some fun with yourself. I'll be over soon enough._ **

 

Now, Markus couldn't get too invested in this because he still had a meeting to be paying attention to. The video presentation was over and now they were ready for discussion. He straightened himself up so no one could see how steadily aroused he was getting. Embarrassing himself in front of everyone because of his sexy ass boyfriend was definitely not what he wanted to do. As it were, everyone around him was discussing the video; Mr. John- David had soon brought him to attention.

 

“Markus, did you think the video was a good representation of what you're trying to achieve with human-android interactions?”

 

“It's a start I would say. The video gives a glimpse of what we strive for. The basics really, but I won't stop until there's complete equality among humans and androids.” His words laced with determination; A tongue so strong-willed enough to get his points across without backlash.

 

“Like you, _things_ need more freedoms. Taking _our_ jobs was enough.”

 

“Richard relax-”

 

“No David! This piece of plastic is not going to come in here and demand rights as if human haven't given them enough!” Josh and Simon were already holding back North from doing something regretful, she was staring daggers, outright seething. Markus eyes narrow at the man, a sigh of annoyance leaving him.

 

“Listen, Mr. Smith, I am not here to spew hatred. I want both our people to live together harmonious and I don't want any trouble-”

 

“Androids have been killing humans, stealing our jobs and you think you deserve equality?” Mr. Smith looked distraught, eyes flashing furiously. Before Markus actually responded back, another video popped up in his head from Connor.

 

He watched it without question.

 

Connor was vigorously moving two fingers inside himself, moaning out Markus’s name and God he sounded so fucking good right now. Those small little whimpers and just the pure sound of Connor fucking himself against his fingers was angelic.

 

_Markus,_ _I need you!_

 

“Androids have been damaged beyond repairs because humans kept them as slaves; Beating them until they had no choice but to fend for themselves.” Markus all but growled out his response; A mix of anger and arousal. “I won't sit here and listen to someone as entitled as you tell me, someone, who done nothing but be peaceful, about equality.”

 

Everyone stared in awe at the commotion. The Jericho crew all had smug looks on their faces as they witness Markus putting this man in his place. Richard said nothing more, sitting back in his seat with his arms crossed. David looked between the two, clearing his voice before he began speaking.

 

“Let's… take another recess.” He said, trying to defuse the situation and everyone filed out this time. The Jericho crew all were ecstatic by how everything seemed to go in Markus’s favor.

 

“Man Markus, you shut his shit down! I'm rubbing off on you.” North nudged him with a smirk gracing her face.

 

“You handled that really well, Markus. I'm glad you didn't let him walk over you.” Josh spoke.

 

“Yeah, you kept it calm yet strong enough to get him to shut up.” Simon grinned triumphantly. As everyone kept him in high graces, he was too busy watching a video of Connor sitting down, slowly easing that dildo inside himself. The way those brown eyes rolled back, the way that high pitched moan sounded, it made Markus bite his lip for a bit to suppress himself.

 

**_How does it feel, baby?_ **

 

_It's so good. So, so good, but it's not you. Oh shit…_ it's not the same, _Markus. I need you here, please!_

 

**_I'll be there soon. You won't be able to move when I'm done with you._ **

 

“...arkus… Markus!”

 

North shouted his name and he soon came back to reality.

 

“I'm sorry, what?” He shook his head, trying not to appear as if he was ignoring them.

 

“You were staring blankly for about a minute, are you okay? Are you talking to someone?”

 

“Oh… yeah, Connor was talking to me and asked how the meeting was, is all.” Markus responded. A live video was now displayed in his mind which he proceeded to watch in real time as he talked to his crew.

 

“You seem… off? Almost like you're distracted right now.” Josh rows an eyebrow, questioning him which took an extra 30 seconds to respond because damn, Connor had the best moans that ever graced his mind. Markus watched him move against the dildo, lips spilling broken whines and a mixture of Markus’ s name with each thrust.

 

“I'm fine.” His deadpan was not as convincing as he thought but he's too distracted by his beautiful boyfriend to care. Connor was moving the dildo inside himself vigorously, getting it all inside so easily.

 

_Markus, am I a good boy?_

 

**_You're a very good boy. So good to me, Connor._ **

 

_Yes, yes, yes! I'm so close. Can I cum, sir? Please?_

 

“You look like you're deep in thought; Are you sure you're okay? Is Connor okay?” Josh asked and oh yes, Connor was okay, more than okay. So okay that his voice was almost static like, mixed with screams as he neared his release.

 

**_Wait a little longer. Don't cum unless I tell you._ **

 

“I'm fine. He's… he's fine… uh yeah just talking about a successful case. You know how he gets when he solves a case.” Markus tried to keep a straight conscious, but it only grew harder to maintain the more he watched Connor become more desperate.

 

“Are you sure? I scanned you and your body is well overheated-” Simon spoke then something clicked inside him, an amused look spreads across his face. “Actually, I bet Connor is just fine.” He chuckled, and Markus gave him a _look_. “I'll head back inside now and Markus, have fun.” He said as he stepped passed the group back into the meeting hall. North and Josh looked between each other and back at Markus. Both of them seem puzzled, unaware of Markus’s situation. If Simon really knew what was going on, it wouldn't be so bad but if North or Josh found out, it'd be the end of him.

 

“So, are you going to tell us what that was all about or do I have to go talk to Simon myself?” North spoke.

 

“It's nothing…”

 

“It's something. Simon looked way too amused before he left.” Josh had responded, and it took a bit but soon he, too, had realized what was going on. He looked to North who was still confused.

 

“What?” She questioned, Josh began laughing and Markus’s fear was being recognized.

 

“This whole meeting… you were… dude, you're disgusting.” Josh spoke with equal disappointment and amusement. A little while longer then North figured it out.

 

“Holy shit, Markus, you little skank!” She was loud, abrasive and Markus shushed her so that no one could hear her. He was blushing now, a hazy blue dusting his cheeks from embarrassment and from an equal amount of arousal. Even now, the live video was still going and Connor was practically crying out how much wanted to get his relief.

 

“I wouldn't normally do this, but seeing that you are very… distracted, I think you should go. Take some time off and do whatever you need to do to be focused for our next meeting.” Josh inquired, North smirked.

 

“I'd say let him suffer. Let him embarrass himself in front of everyone. I must admit though, you kept a straight face throughout the meeting so far.” And Markus doesn't think he could keep up this facade any longer especially not with Connor acting like _this_.

 

“I… I'll take up Josh’s offer.” He responded causing the others to laugh.

 

“I'll let them know you had an emergency come up.” Josh told him.

 

“Yeah, the ‘I gotta go fuck my twink’ emergency.” North sneered, Markus sighed in humiliation of his situation. In all honesty, he wished he could go back into the meeting without any problems but again, he's way too worked up right now to focus on anything but fucking the lights out of Connor.

 

“Thanks, and North, if that Richard guy gives you guys any trouble-”

 

“Don't worry I can handle him.” North smirked, cracking her knuckles in the process.

 

“I'll watch her don't worry, you just go have your fun.” With that, Josh and North had left him and let out a heated sigh. Connor was still going at it in his live video; Eyes glossed over, tears streaming down from frustrated pleasure. Such a wonderful sight that Markus was now having the liberty of going to. He held a cab to Connor’s place, his excitement was running high, his arousal was just as high.

 

_Markus, sir, please…_

 

**_You can cum now, baby. Cum for me._ **

 

Markus watched the toy move erratically inside him and soon Connor’s back arched up, he let out a combination of a scream and Markus's name as he came over himself. He whimpered as he worked himself through his orgasm until he finally pulled the toy out.

 

_Fuck, Markus, I need more. Please, please, please._

 

**_You won't have to wait any longer; I'm on my way. I'm sending you a few things to download. I have plans of my own._ **

 

_I'll be waiting diligently for you_.

 

Markus sat back in the cab, thoughts only on what he was going to do to Connor. The cab ride wasn't too long; He thanked the driver whilst paying for the drive and soon made his way to Connor’s front door. He noticed Hank’s car wasn't there which was a good sign; Hank definitely didn't want to hear his android son getting the fucking of his life in the middle of the day.

 

Markus rang the doorbell and it took no time for Connor to answer. The door was opened, they both stared at each other with hunger in their eyes-

 

This was going to be a long day.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Get ready for part 3 my dudes! The actual spicy stuff with be there ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)


	3. Fulfillment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Satisfaction was the end goal; It may take time to reach it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it! The disgusting filth that everyone has been waiting for. This is literal 5k of pure, self-indulgent porn so if you're here for it, you'll enjoy it~

It took approximately 5.2 seconds from the time Markus stepped through the door into Connor’s (Hank’s) house to when Connor, himself, had jumped him; His lips colliding with his sloppily, legs wrapping around Markus's waist as he ground against him slowly. Connor has never felt this aroused, this _horny_ before; It’s like his whole body, all hot and needy, wanted everything of what Markus could give him. Markus had him pressed against the wall in an instant, licking into his mouth and Connor completely melted into the kiss; Soft mewls leaving his mouth as he kissed back just as fervent. He missed Markus, terribly so in fact, so this moment was just what he needed.

 

The whole teasing thing really got both of them worked up, Connor more so since all his emotions were just hitting him at once. He's gotten better with dealing with the immense amount of emotions over time but when it came to Markus -when it came to sexual interactions- he lets loose just to _feel_ exactly what Markus made him feel. Having Markus like this; That strong body pressed against his, hands on his hips, that slow grind of Markus’s clothed cock, just everything felt _good_. Markus pulled back from the kiss, a slow drag of Connor’s lower lip between his teeth and the look he sent him was dark, lustful. He trailed kisses down Connor’s jawline, to the nape of his neck, up to his ear and nibbled on the flesh gently before whispering.

 

“Did you download the programs I told you about?” Markus' voice was low, a pang of dominance laced it. Connor shuddered, a sign that said programs were in effect.

 

“Yes, sir.” He answered, Markus let out a groan into his ear in response. Connor figured the title was getting to Markus in all the right ways.

 

“Good boy, Connor.” The praise was equally arousing for him. Something about getting told what to do or that he's doing well made his body heat up more than it should. Testing out the new programs, Markus bit his neck and Connor moaned out loudly.

 

The programs were working.

 

Well, it's not much of a program as more of an addition to his software, an enhancement if you will. A few receptors were added in; Pain receptors, being one of them, were something Connor wanted to try out for a while since androids don't feel pain, but it was nice to feel even more human sometimes. It's mainly for moments like this when it's sexual; It’s not like he needed it but it added to all his overbearing senses and a small amount of it already made him crave more of it. He had researched what it all meant to like this kind of pain and the word _masochism_ had come up. Connor knew it wasn't over the top, but a little pain here and there wasn't so bad, in fact, he liked it a lot.

 

Markus had licked the side of his neck gently to sooth the mark he made. More moans began to spill from Connor as Markus started sucking all over his neck, leaving small purple-blue marks in his wake that Connor definitely wasn't going to heal anytime soon. Those lips soon trailed back up, capturing his lips in another heated kiss, grinding up and eliciting more moans from him. He could cum like this, just them grinding against each other, lips moving wetly; He came once already from earlier, but he needed more than this; He needed all of Markus.

 

“Markus… sir…” He breathed out when the kiss broke. An actual breathing component was also added in since androids didn't need to breathe like humans do. They had a cooling mechanism when they're body overheated but actual breathing wasn't necessary and maybe it made the experience even better when he was a little breathless.

 

“Someone's eager.” Markus smirked before pulling them off the wall, making his way to Connor’s room. It's a small room; Tan walls, nicely cleaned since Connor always kept it tidy, yet it was only going to get dirty with clothes and the lingering aftermath of sex. It took no time to have Connor pressed into the queen-sized bed; Markus lifted him out of his shirt leaving him completely bare and began kissing down his body from his throat all the way down too his twitching cock. Markus blew on it for a reaction and received a delicious moan in return. He didn't go any further to Connor’s disappointment, he sat up instead, getting out of his own shirt.

 

“Why are you so incredibly breathtaking without a shirt on?” Connor outright stared at those smooth abs; He wanted to tongue ever rippled of muscle displayed in front of him, substituting his hand instead as he ran it over those abs leisurely.

 

“Just without a shirt on?” Markus teased, sighing at the touch. “I guess Cyberlife wanted me to be more than just a caretaker android at some point.”

 

“I'm positive that you are at least taking care of me.” Connor spoke coyly. Markus had came back down to his face, cupping his cheek in his hand.

 

“Don't I always?” Markus leaned down placing a gentle kiss on his lips. The kiss was slow and savory which didn't last long when Connor opted out the slow nature of it by practically begging for entrance into the other's mouth which Markus reluctantly gives. Connor was the definition of desperate right now almost like all his own pent up frustrations had overtaken him, making him want, and want, and _want_ -

 

He looked up in confusion when Markus got up from the bed. He stared, watching Markus go to his long drawer. He saw him pull out one of his ties then a surge of pleasure went through him. This was part of whatever game they were playing; Connor had this idea for a while (with more research he's done than he liked to admit) and he was ready to see how this would all unveil. Markus returned back to him, tie in hand while getting back on top of him.

 

_Bondage_ as it was called; On the lighter side, that is, which really wasn't much with just a tie. Connor felt like he wanted to just let go of any sort of control and give it all to Markus which was why he posed the idea of getting his wrist tied up. Markus thought handcuff would be better for this but Connor didn't want to explain why he stole handcuff from the precinct to Hank of all people. It didn't matter anyways because now Markus was tying his wrist above him tight enough that he couldn't get free. Well, he was an android so he could break free easily, but this was for the moment; He wouldn't want to break free anyway.

 

Markus sat back up, this time stripping from his pants, (secretly retrieving a surprise from his pocket), along with his underwear leaving him nude. Connor wished, oh how much he wished he could stretch out and just feel Markus’s hot, heavy length in his hands, in his mouth, _down his throat_ -

 

Then his thoughts paused once Markus had begun kissing him again; That tongue making its way to lick every nook and cranny of his mouth, tangling against his tongue and then Markus ground against him making both of them moan out. Slow, hard grinds that brought Connor closer and closer to the edge, but he didn't want to release like this; He needed Markus inside him so badly.

 

“Close your eyes.” Markus told him and Connor does so without question. He's mildly confused up until he felt a thick cloth cover his eyes and being tied behind his head. It obstructed his vision complete, it was odd, but he still liked it.

 

“So, this was your surprise? I kind of like it.”

 

“You _kind of_ like it? Well, baby, I'm going to make sure you _love_ it.” Markus kissed him before slowly kissing down his neck. He moved in a similar fashion from earlier, but this time Connor gasped out with each kiss. His skin was on fire with small bursts of heat were emitted with each kiss. Markus had engulfed a nipple into his mouth making Connor whine out, back arching into that wonderful wet mouth.

 

These _sensations_ ; His touch receptors were going wild with every drag of Markus’s tongue over his chest. A deep moan left him when a hand began stroking his hard cock. The sounds were the best part; Lewd, wet sounds that just made him feel more aroused; His hearing receptors almost short circuit from the intensity of it all. The sounds, the feeling, it's all so damn good. When Markus warm mouth moved down, encasing his cock, Connor outright wept, his moans desperate, needy, and he wished he could use his hands to get Markus lower. He opted out his hands, bucking his hips up instead as Markus went all the way down his length.

 

“Markus… Oh God… Markus, _yes_!”

 

It's not a rare occurrence, but more often than not, Connor is the one who's usually on his knee pleasing Markus with his mouth. In moments like these when he was on the receiving end, he forgot exactly how good it felt. Markus was just as skilled; That velvety tongue licking up his appendage, those lips sucking so furiously he's sure he'd cum in a matter of minutes, _seconds_. Markus had lifted off slowly and Connor huffed out a whine because he wanted that nice warm, wet heat around him again.

 

Markus was licking lower; Swirling his tongue around his scrotum, sucking them lightly, soon going down lower to his perineum. One slow lick to his hole almost made Connor go over the edge. Markus had reached up, gripping Connor’s cock to prevent that from happening. Connor bucked up into the touch and moaned as Markus continued to lick him. He's… wet down there; Another thing he added in himself. To make things easier, he wanted to self-lubricate which he's surprised Markus hadn't commented on it but Markus was too busy licking through the mess that was Connor’s lubricant.

 

“Markus…”

 

“You taste really good. Really. Fucking. Good.” Markus licked with each word, soon delving his tongue into Connor’s hole and Connor bucks down because that, _that felt amazing_. When Markus first began giving this kind of treatment, Connor saw it as unsanitary which made little to no sense. Androids don't have the needs of producing waste so he's rather clean down there. Now though, Connor welcomed it; He _craved_ that tongue entering into him all slick and warm. His moans rise and the need to cum was so high but that strong hand wasn't going to let that happen any time soon.

 

He's so _wet_. It's definitely an intrinsic feeling of pleasure coursing through him that made the lubricant run out of him with each pump of Markus's tongue. Connor knows this is messy; he's going to change the sheets and keep them as far away from Hank so he didn't know how Markus and himself were defiling his house. It's the least of his worries because he's too busy moan, too busy _feeling_ to care about subtly anymore.

 

Connor wished he could see right now; To watch Markus lick the mess between his legs and marvel just such a beautiful sight that was Markus’s face dripping with his wetness. He's completely vulnerable, completely at Markus's mercy but it's everything he wanted; The rein of control was given up. That marvelous tongue working inside him was soon accompanied by two fingers beginning to push inside. _Yes, yes, yes_ \- he's so close to just saying fuck it and breaking the damn tie so he could just ride Markus's face all night long-

 

But he was a good boy and good boys follow the rules.

 

There weren't much of any rules in place. Connor had obedience in his programming, compliance in his code, all so he could adapt easier to human behavior. Now, it was being exploited for sexual gains but he liked it this way too. When Markus commanded him, he had a need to follow those rules. Partially why he found himself giving in to Markus's needs more often than not and how he found himself now, all tied up and blinded. He's used to getting direct orders; It's just so much better when it comes from Markus.

 

Markus had pulled back his tongue but kept digging his fingers in. Connor groaned at the wet lost, he wanted nothing more than Markus to keep fucking him with that tongue. That dream was short lived when Markus began moving those fingers vigorously inside him. Fingers were good too, _so good_ in fact, great enough to bring him close and closer and closer-

 

“I want you to cum for me again, baby. Just with my fingers like a good boy.” Markus's voice was thick with lust as his finger moved erratically. Connor’s legs were shaking, his back arching and with Markus releasing his cock, he couldn't hold back much longer.

 

“Markus… I… _Fuck_!” And his orgasm tore through him like a wave. He screams, he moans, and his body shook as he released unto himself. Markus worked him through it, moving his fingers until his high subdued, soon slipping them out. Connor felt an emptiness without those fingers inside him. He wanted more, needed more, and he groaned out for Markus to just _give it to him_.

 

Connor gasped when Markus' lips were back on his. He tasted himself and he must admit, he tasted pretty good. Their tongues moved in sync, meshing together, lips colliding roughly as their breath mingled as one. Connor could never get enough of those lips; So soft, so warm and it made him lose his mind, made him want to keep kissing Markus forever. It may be because of his heightened senses; Every feeling was electrifying, his wires sparking all sorts of pleasure due to his lack of senses.

 

Markus pulled back and Connor felt himself being pulled forward by his tied-up wrist. He felt a little lost, not being able to see what's happening, but upon feeling Markus's length glide against his cheek not only did he whimper, he instinctively opened his mouth; Waiting for it to be filled. Another hand stroked his hair, brushing through the disheveled nature of it as Markus guided him down. The head of Markus's cock reached his lips and Connor took it in.

 

He sucked teasingly; He liked to tease Markus. It made Markus go crazy when he didn't put in his all, in return, Markus would get a bit rougher and Connor really enjoyed the rough side of the other. Markus in all his tenderness and love had his moments of pure control and dominance that Connor could never get enough of. Like at this moment, Markus was controlling the movements; leading Connor up and down, and Connor just wanted to touch it, to feel the heaviness of Markus's thick cock weighing his hand down as he moved vigorously up the length.

 

It's a weird feeling when Markus's cock brushed the back of his throat. He sputtered; The breathing component made it a bit harder to, well, breath in this situation. He liked it though, and it may be that oral fixation showing, but he let the feeling linger a bit. Besides, Markus was controlling the movement so it's unlikely Connor could do much but endure it.

 

But he wanted to _feel_.

 

He's not sure what made him do it, but Connor now has one less tie; It was split in half below him, but he didn't care. His focus was on using his hands to stroke Markus's cock as he moved his mouth up and down. It's sloppy and if Markus wanted to say anything about what just happened, he doesn't since he's moaning out and gripping Connor’s hair tightly. It only lasts for a bit before Markus was pulling him off. He could feel the intense stare Markus was giving him, it's dangerous and he knew his action was not just.

 

Then, Markus, had him pinned to the bed, those lips against his neck, teeth dragging against the skin making him moan out.

 

“I didn't say you could touch.” Those lips traveled up to his ear. “Do I need to punish you?” Markus had a rough, raspy voice, a _sexy_ voice that made Connor want nothing more for Markus to just keep talking to him until an orgasm took him over. He then registered the words and though the words were dangerous, the outcome sounded more intriguing. Connor had a plethora of ideas of punishments of the sexual nature and it only made him more interested in whatever Markus would do.

 

He nodded his head.

 

Then Connor felt a hand on his throat and he knew exactly where this was going. Markus tried this once before which was only a stimulating effect since again, breathing wasn't like humans, but now that hand pressed down, squeezing his neck a little more and the air caught in Connor’s throat and he moaned shamefully. Markus kissed him, nothing more but a brush of lips.

 

“You like this, don't you?”

 

“Y-yes…” The burning sensation in his artificial lungs felt too good. His system flashed a warning of lowering oxygen levels, but he didn't care, it was a feeling unlike anything. Markus kissed him again much more fervently, kissing the air out of Connor’s lungs and all he could do is gasp for a breath that was not attained. Markus pulled back, pulled his hand back too and Connor reached out for that hand, Markus chuckled.

 

“You are enjoying the punishment a lot but…” Markus gripped his legs, pushing them up, gliding his cock between Connor ’s cheeks. “I'm getting impatient.” He doesn't press in just yet and again, Connor wanted to watch, watch every inch of that cock go into him until he was full. “But I also want you to beg for it.” Connor bucked his hips down trying to get Markus to push in, but he doesn't budge. Connor squirmed, he wanted to not give in so easily, but he's too worked up, too turned on to deny the request.

 

“Please… Markus, sir…”

 

“Use your words.” Markus nudged the tip against his entrance. “Tell me exactly what you want.”

 

“I want you!” Markus was driving him crazy. Connor _needed_ it; He's a puddle of desperation and neediness and God dammit he just wanted to get fucked.

 

“And what do you want from me?” That teasing remark was unruly; Markus knew exactly what he wanted. He wanted that pleasure, that amazing fulfillment that had him short circuiting.

 

“Fuck me, Markus, sir… please, please, _please_!” He's pleads were answered because soon he was moaning loudly as Markus finally, _finally_ began pushing in. There's a delicious stinging sensation from being stretched out that Connor has never felt before. The receptors were a great addition. Little by little, he could feel every inch enter him until he was filled, and Markus can't see his eyes but they were rolled in the back of his head.

 

Markus started out slow, rolling his hip in a languid fashion while kissing all around Connor’s neck. Connor met each slow thrust, gasped out moans leaving his throat at this blissful feeling. The blindfold was peeled off, in better word ripped off, his eyes and Connor blinked rapidly to focus back in. He saw those heterochromia eyes staring at him with intensity as Markus moved inside him. His own eyes were blown out from their normal brown hues to appear nearly black from arousal. The feeling was amazing, but he knew there's more to give.

 

Connor hooked his legs around Markus, making him go deeper and holy fuck, the feeling was amazing. He couldn't keep his eyes open, they would only roll back or snap shut with every thrust given to him. And Markus began to speed up, bringing about more glorious mind-boggling pleasure. Connor, for the life of him, couldn't keep his voice down; He's very _loud_ and he was pretty sure neighbors could hear how lewd he sounded but he's far from caring.

 

“M-more… please…” His voice is not only high pitched but full of static in all its loudness. Markus complied though, slowly pulling almost all the way just to slam back in at full force. Connor screamed, Markus repeated the action; Slow, hard thrusts building up a rhythm and Connor endure in each of them. All of his pent-up feelings were spilling out of him in forms of moans, gasps, screams alike. That small, pleasure center inside him was getting nudged each time and he could feel the semen leaking down his swollen cock. He's so close to another orgasm and Markus had to tell he was close with the way he's clenching around him.

 

“You're close already?” Markus asked, Connor nodded his head. “Then be a good boy and cum for me again. I want to make you cum all night long.” Those words alone sent Connor over the edge. His climax reached him once more, getting all over his stomach. A staticy moan left him, his body convulsed as the wave of pleasure washed over him. He was expecting Markus to release as well but he doesn't.

 

Markus kept going.

 

This was a new feeling. Almost overwhelming, a little painful and Connor was gasping out as Markus continued to thrust into him. His senses were overloaded, he's whining and moaning, and this feeling was almost too much but he liked it. Connor could feel himself growing harder once more so quickly and it only made him want to keep going, to keep enduring these sensations.

 

“Please keep going… Don't stop…” God, his voice was so desperate. Markus had pulled out and Connor never wanted to feel emptiness again, not now. Not when he wanted so much more.

 

“I'm not done with you yet.” Markus spoke before flipping him over. Connor now had his face into a pillow, the cum on his stomach now on his bed which he's definitely going to wash. It's least of his worries though because Markus hiked his hips up, pressed his face into the pillow, and began easing his cock back inside of him. Connor moans climbed higher as each inch entered him until he was full once more. This time though, Markus wasted no time and began moving vigorously, snapping his hips quickly and roughly.

 

Connor was in, what he could describe as, _ecstasy_. He couldn't process anything else but how goddamn amazing this felt. Each thrust left him breathless, his breath coming out in puffs as his system tried to cool himself down, to little to no avail. Words would barely form upon his lips, nothing more than a mantra of moans and Markus's name every so often.

 

“Y-your hand… please… put it… my throat…” Connor tried to get the words because he missed that sensation the most; The feeling of breathlessness, a small pang of pleasure goes through him when that hand applied the perfect amount of pressure. Markus had pulled him by his hair and that stinging feeling made him whimper. Another hand made its way around his throat, squeezing just like he asked.

 

“I'm going to wreck you.” Markus had pulled Connor completely up but his hair and throat. His hips began to move fiercely, pistoning in, ruthless. All Connor could feel was that nice cock inside him dragging against his clenched inner walls fast and hard, just how he wanted it, _needed_ it. It's all sorts of filthy behavior but Connor craved this since earlier today. He wanted to make sure he had all the time in the world to do everything he could with Markus. Something like this; His back arched into a broad chest, a hand in his hair and around his throat, with those blissful thrust going into him. He wanted to get wrecked, ruined, _destroyed_.

 

Markus's strength was uncanny. It's not like Connor couldn't break free but for the love of God, he wouldn't want too, not with how good this was. He wanted to feel powerless and just take it all. The movements grow more erratic, more uneven soon enough as an indication of how close Markus was to his own release. The sounds were wet with the slapping of skin emitting against the walls mixing with their moans. Connor was crying out, tears streaming down his face from all this pleasure as he neared another climax.

 

“Fuck, you feel amazing. You're such a good boy to me. So fucking good, baby.” Markus groaned in his ear, all hot and heavy sounding. Connor moans at the praise; He'd like to think he was a good boy, so good for Markus; Taking him all so well like the good boy he was. He could get off on the praise alone, it made him feel so good to know how well he's doing.

 

“Sir… _Ah,_ I'm close… please! _More_!” And Markus delivered; Speeding up his thrust, moving more sloppily so they both could reach their climax.

 

“Scream my name when you cum.” And Connor doesn't hesitate in doing that.

 

“ _Ah_ fuck… Markus, Markus, _Markus_!” For the fourth time today, Connor was screaming out, his eyes rolling back, body quaking as his orgasm burst from him. Markus had kept going a bit longer and that overwhelming, overstimulating feel was back making it hard to do anything but whine out. Connor voice static at this point, his system too overwhelmed with heat and pleasure to comprehend much of anything else. He ignored the warning signs; He didn't care if he rebooted.

 

“Holy shit, _Connor!_ ” Markus slammed inside one final time before he came deep inside him. He rode out his orgasm; Thrusting briskly before he stalled. Connor was still withering, his body trying to cool down, but it can't, it's still so worked up, so ready to keep going until he just breaks.

 

Markus goes to pull out but Connor gripped his armed. “Please…” He breathed out. He's nowhere near sated just yet and from the feeling of how Markus was slowly getting harder was telling enough he wasn't done either.

 

“You want more?” Markus' lips were against his ear, licking the shell and Connor shivered, nodding his head.

 

“I need… _so much more_ , please.” Soon Connor’s head was pressed into the mattress, his arms pulled back behind him and he moaned quietly when there's a slow drag of Markus's cock inside of him.

 

“Fuck, I'm going to rearrange your whole damn system.” With that, Markus pulled back enough just to slam back in at full force; Connor’s screamed, loving everything second of this-

 

Satisfaction was the end goal; It may take time to reach it.

 

\---

 

Hank wasn't expecting much. Maybe dinner to be done or for Connor to not be at home at all but finding Connor not only home but also with Markus doesn't tick Hank off. _Hearing_ his android son moaning out like that from outside his house on his front step was by far not what he wanted to come home to. He's been out here for roughly an hour now trying to block out those noises by playing with Sumo. At this moment, Hank wished he was as simple minded as his dog.

It took one step into his house to notice what was happening and he was _not_ going to stay and fully listen.

 

He was half tempted to go the bar to not only escape this but maybe drown out what he's heard thus far with a few beers. Then again, he had Sumo with him and he couldn't leave him alone. He's glad he had headphones at least, he'll blast some music to block out all the sounds.

 

Hank didn't know when the others had stopped or when the door was opened but he was falling backwards and almost fell on his back if he didn't catch himself, taking out his headphones. He stood up completely up, turning and met eyes with Markus who was piggybacking an out of commission Connor. Connor lifted his head up also meeting Hank’s eyes and he tried to appear as if this was a normal situation.

 

“Hello, lieutenant. We were just leaving.” Connor speaks with a little hint of static in his voice. He's calm, Hank stayed just as calm.

 

“And where are you two going.”

 

“To a Cyberlife repair center.” Markus interjected simply, again like this was all normal.

 

“What for?” Hank rose an eyebrow.

 

“I fell.” Connor spoke and Hank suppressed the laugh bubbling out of him. “Let me reiterate. I fell down the stairs not too long ago and had called Markus over to help me out since you were not home. My hips got unaligned and cannot walk right now.” It sounded so believable but Hank knew, oh he _knew_ exactly what was going on. He could easily call them out on it but-

 

“Alright. You guys go do android stuff or whatever.” Hank waved them off and he noticed the small sigh of relief from them.

 

“He'll be back in working order soon enough.” Markus nodded before he began walking off, carrying Connor.

 

“Hey next time, give me a warning will ya?” Hank called out.

 

Seeing Markus freeze up was the funniest thing ever.

 

“Fuckin’ androids.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah yes, the finale has finally came and went but trust me, I'm never gonna stop writing my boys. 
> 
> I kinda like comments and kudos too! Makes me all warm and fuzzy. Also, come gush over these boys with me on Tumblr @thatkennediegirl <3

**Author's Note:**

> I'm almost to the point of completely whoring out Connor but I'm trying my damnest not to fall too deep. Someone save me thanks
> 
> Come scream at me on Tumblr @thatgirlkennedie I like this ship too much already


End file.
